


Office Visit

by driventoraulinsanity (DarkDreamsOfHannigram)



Series: Frederick's Hidden Desires: Chilton/Reader [4]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Crossdressing Kink, Cunnilingus, F/M, Masturbation, Situational Humiliation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 19:05:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2399486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkDreamsOfHannigram/pseuds/driventoraulinsanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As promised, if Frederick wears something nice for you when you visit him at his office, he will get a reward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Office Visit

The phone rang at Frederick Chilton's house. You thought it odd that he still kept a landline when he had both a personal and a work cell phone, but in this instance, it came in quite handy for reaching him before he left the house. He tended not to turn the others on before he got to work, and it was rather important that you reach him prior to his departure.

His caller ID surely showed your name, because when he answered, he sounded both pleased and surprised.

"Oh...?" he said, voice rising at your tone, quite mischievous for that time of the morning.

"I do hope you remember your promise."

"Um...oh...you mean...about the panties?"

"Yes, and also the stockings. You did promise to wear them whenever I requested, and in return, I would visit you at your office and reward you for being so good for me."

"I do remember." His voice went suddenly dry at the intensity of the surprise. It had been a few weeks since you had that conversation, and he had begun to wonder if you had forgotten. Even so, he still kept up with keeping himself completely smooth as he knew you'd want him to be. He'd put it out of the forefront his mind, as you knew he would. And you waited just long enough for precisely that moment.

"I think I'd like to see you in something red today. Oh, and Frederick?"

"Yes?"

"Wear a matching tie."

With that you hang up, not letting him say anything else, or ask any questions.

An hour or so later, when you knew he'd be looking at his phone every couple of seconds for any message from you, you text him and tell him you'll be there at 1 PM. And to make sure to cancel any appointments and tell his staff not to disturb him for at least an hour and a half.

_And did you do everything I told you to do?_

_Yes, everything, of course._

_So eager to show me, aren't you?_

_Yes. Oh my god yes._

_See you soon._

When you arrive, he meets you at the door, ushering you quickly into his office, trying not to look like he was walking fast whenever he passed someone. You try not to smile too broadly; he must have been watching out the window in his office for your car.

He leads you into the office, and you made a big show of locking the door behind you. Advancing on him, backing him up to his desk, you run a ringer up and down his tie.

"You'd like to show me what else you're wearing that matches this. I can tell."

His pants were already showing a prominent bulge, another thing he was likely trying to hide before reaching the refuge of his office. You press your hip against it, and he looks as if he's going to faint.

You laugh, just a little, and pull away.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Show me, Frederick."

He starts by taking off his jacket, and loosening his tie; when he slips it off, you take it and set it aside. It will be useful soon enough.

You unbutton his shirt, and slip it from his shoulders. You use it to momentarily trap his arms behind his back, and lean forward to suck on his lower lip. He moans into your mouth, and tries to get you to press into more of his body. Instead, you let him go, and turn him around to finish removing his shirt. Your hands move to his belt, and to unzip his trousers.

Teasing, you slip a hand under them, and feel what you expected to - a painfully hard cock straining against the smooth fabric of silk panties. He gasps loudly, and presses into your hand.

Slipping his pants over his hips, you feel the fabric of the panties, and glide your hands over his lovely, firm ass, and down to his thighs, where the tops of the stockings are cool against his warm flesh. The trousers fall, and he steps out of them and his shoes.

You turn him back to face you, to take all of him in. His body is flushed, his cock barely contained by the small red lingerie. You bring his hand up to your lips, and slowly suck on his fingers, each in turn, until he's shaking so hard, you worry that he might fall over.

"What did I tell you I would do if you kept your word?"

"You...you said you would fuck me with your fingers....oh god....and you said I could touch myself."

"I did, and I will. But you have to do something for me first."

You take his hand and slide it under your dress. He quickly realizes you, unlike him, are not wearing any panties underneath it. Leaning forward to kiss him deeply, he practically melts as you hold him, letting him press two fingers inside of you. He's reacting to how wet you already are, turned on by him as much as he is by you.

Easily, you maneuver him to the couch in his office, where you sit, bunching up your dress around your hips, and pushing his head down, as he kneels in front of you.

He takes his time. He's always very good about that, knows how to build you up slowly. His tongue is broad, hot, and eminently talented. You run your fingers through his thick hair, and he whines appreciatively, like a pet being stroked.

"You're so incredibly good at that..." you breathe as is becomes increasingly difficult to talk. He adores praise, and responds by speeding up the pace. His lips tease your clit, and his fingers are perfect for this purpose; long, dexterous, and soft, and he’s very skilled at using them.

Your grip tightens on his hair as he pushes you ever closer, backing off, going harder. Soon you're thrusting your hips into him, and he doesn't resist. You know he wants you to be loud, but that's not going to happen in his office where his staff might be able to hear; so you cover your mouth as you cum, frustrating to him, but adding to the general sense of holding back on giving him absolutely _everything_ he wants.

As you come down, he sits back and watches you, unsure of what to do next. After you catch your breath, you draw him in, and lean forward to kiss him hard. He loves it when you taste yourself on him, and you watch as his hard cock twitches in response inside the panties, which are now showing a darker patch where’s been leaking.

Standing, you lead him over to the desk, and just as you'd promised, you take a bottle of lube out of your bag. He arches his back when he feels you caressing his ass, and lets out a pleased yelp when you smack the fleshiest part.

You cluck disapprovingly. "We can't have you making a lot of noise. Hand me your tie."

"I can be quiet, I promise!"

"I sincerely doubt that. Hand it over."

He wouldn't dream of disobeying, so he does, and you loop it around his head, and between his lips. There's little chance it will do much good, and as such, it's more of a way of gently humiliating him. You wonder if he keeps any spare ties in his office, because this one will need to be cleaned. And you wonder if he's thinking about his staff noticing the change, after you leave.

He’s quite the sight, red silk stockings meeting his thighs midway up towards his ass, and the matching tie gagging him.

“I do so admire the way you look right now, Frederick, but I’m afraid it can’t last.”

You take the panties down, making him step out of them. It would be lovely to keep them around his thighs, but you want him to be able to spread his legs as far as he can. He braces himself on the edge of the desk and leans over, spacing his feet widely as you nudge them apart.

You start by pouring a small quantity of the lube over the cleft of his ass. In response, he makes the most obscene sounds against the gag. You’re fairly certain he’s putting on a bit of a show for you, and it’s entirely wonderful to hear the noises he’s making.

Teasing against his slick entrance, he presses back against your finger.

“You want me to penetrate you so much, don’t you?”

A drawn-out “ _mmmm_ ” is all you need to hear. Slowly, you slide one finger inside of him, feeling how tight and hot he is. It’s agonizing for him, wanting to feel more of you, but you only use one on him for an inordinately long period of time. His legs begin to shake with the need for more.

Taking mercy, you add a second one to the first, and this time, you go faster, finger fucking his ass hard; it’s still not enough for him though, and he gasps against the gag as you add a third. His hole is stretching around your fingers, cock leaking against his desk.

“Do you need to touch yourself?”

Another “ _mmmmph_!” this one more desperate-sounding than the first.

You take one of his hands, and wrap it around the base of his cock, as you them move to stroke the wet and leaking slit, fingering him slower now, concentrating on massaging his prostate.

"Very good, take it nice and slow. I don't want you to end this too quickly."

He does as he is instructed, still supporting himself with one hand. His impressive length throbs in his large hand, as you press into him harder.

You take the hand from his cock, and stroke his thigh; the fingers inside of him put more attention on the place inside of his ass that makes him whine louder, and circle his perineum with your thumb.

"You need to cum, don't you?"

A cut-off " _uhhh_ " is the only thing you can hear from beneath the gag.

"I can't understand you. Do you need it, Frederick? You have to tell me."

A much louder " _AH, MMMM_!" is all you can hear.

"I think that means yes. You're so ready. So very needy. I want to see it. Feel you from the inside."

He speeds up, and starts making low, dark noises from deep in his throat. They get louder and more frequent, and he is thrusting both into his hand, and back against your fingers. He cums hard, across his desk, another think that he'll have to take care of before going about the rest of his day.

As he finishes, you keep pressing into his oversensitive prostate, and he shudders beneath your touch.

Withdrawing your fingers, he nearly collapses. You support him, as you guide him over to sit on his office couch.

“You were so good,” you coo into his ear as you take the gag off. It’s completely soaked though. You kiss him, softly, and smooth his hair off of his forehead.

“I am very glad to hear that,” he says, rather sweetly, and almost shyly. It’s as if he’s overwhelmed that he’s managed to find someone to indulge him in his darkest desires.

. . . . .

He thought you hadn't noticed that he'd set up his recording equipment to tape everything that was going on in his office. But you had, and purposefully had not mentioned it. In time, you would, and think up an appropriate punishment for his secretiveness. Frederick had to learn, apparently the hard way, that he shouldn't hide his naughtiness from you.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This one was kind of short, but the next one will be a bit longer, and will describe the fallout from his bad behavior.


End file.
